


Shut It Krillie!

by strvwberrymilk



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex Krillie - Freeform, All Hail Krillie, Cheesy, Cliche, Flashbacks, Marble Hornets - Freeform, Oneshot, Sad Flashbacks, Sad but Funny, Slight Crack fic, Slight OOC, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strvwberrymilk/pseuds/strvwberrymilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While saving Jay's life you misspeak and have a flashback to better times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut It Krillie!

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Jay/Reader and (Friendship) Alex/Reader.

You pressed the gun to the back of Alex's head, who was currently aiming his gun at Jay.  
"Drop the gun Alex." You commanded as calmly as possible while watching the controlled horror on Jay's face.  
"(Y/N)?" Jay asked in disbelief, because after he saved you, or thought he did, you just dissapeared.  
"(Y/N) you don't understand, it has to-"  
"Shut it Krillie!" You commanded and pressed the gun a little harder into his head. Suddenly, a small smile formed on your face as an old memory resurfaced.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alright (Y/N) let's take it from the top, just do it right this time." Alex said in a tone that made you want to slap him,  
quite frankly.  
"Oh my gooooood." You moaned.  
"Is there a problem (L/N) because if there is you are more than welcome to leave-"  
"Oh shut it Krillie!" You groaned.  
"Krillie?" He asked while in the meantime Jay was bent over from laughing so hard.  
"You know...like the shellfish? KRILLie? It works because he's selfish too!" Jay snorted as others caught on.  
"What-I AM NOT SELFISH!" Alex protested.  
"Suuure." Tim snickered while you just smirked.  
"Well,Krillie, looks like I won this round." You grinned while he just glared at you.  
"Fuck you." He growled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Drop the gun Alex." You growled. When you heard it hit the floor you slammed him in the head with your gun, temporarily knocking him out.  
"Run, Jay!" You yelled and he did so, but not before grabbing your arm and taking you with him.  
"Sorry Alex..." You muttered and ran behind him.


End file.
